ChangKyu ::: When You Look Me In The Eyes
by fanboyHAE
Summary: "Kyu, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menunggu moment seperti ini. Hanya kita berdua. Sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu aku mulai merasakan persaan ini dan aku sudah tak dapat memendamnya lagi. Entah apa reaksimu setelah mendengar pengakuan ku ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."/BoyLove/CHANGKYU/Complete!


**When You Look Me In The Eyes**

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance, Fluff

**Warning : **BOYLOVE, Male x Male, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Alur membingungkan.

**Pairing :**

Changmin X Kyuhyun

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**NO BASH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>When You Look Me In The Eyes © fanboyHAE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

***KYUHYUN POV***

"Sungguh, aku sangat merindukanmu… Taukah kau, sedikit pun aku tak pernah melupakanmu."

Kalimat itu yang hampir setiap malam terucap dari bibirku. Kalimat yang benar – benar menggambarkan perasaanku. Kalimat yang selalu membuatku ingat padanya.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang menyimpan kenanganku bersamanya. Changmin. Seorang _Namja_ yang selama dua tahun ini mengisi hatiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***FLASH BACK***

**#Pulang sekolah.**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku dan Ryeowook berteduh di gerbang sekolah menunggu mobil jemputan. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Anak – anak lain lebih memilih untuk hujan – hujanan ketimbang berlama – lama menunggu. Tiba – tiba datang seorang _Namja_ yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Ku perhatikan wajahnya, mirip dengan Yesung _Hyeong_, kekasih Ryeowook. Dia mungkin merasa di perhatikan, lalu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya. Senyumya membuat hati ini tenang. Senyuman yang begitu sangat indah di mataku.

Akhirnya mobil jemputanku datang juga. Aku dan Ryeowook langsung pulang ke rumah karena rumah kami memang bersebelahan. Dalam perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan _Namja_ tadi. Memikirkan wajahnya, senyumya dan semua yang aku lihat pada dirinya tadi.

"Woy! Ya! Kyu... Kenapa kau dari tadi senyum – senyum sendiri? Ada yang salah denganmu?" kata Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ehh? Hahaha Gwencana." Kataku sambil terseyum simpul. Entah kenapa saat aku memikirkan _Namja_ yang namanya saja belum aku ketahui dapat membuatku menjadi seperti ini. kalian tadi dengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Ryeowook? Aku senyum – senyum sendiri. Aku akui memang sedikit aneh diriku kali ini.

"Wokkie-ah, errr apa kau tadi melihat seorang _Namja_ yang berdiri di dekat kita saat kita menunggu mobil tadi?" Tanya ku pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ imut yang menjadi tetangga dan sahabat terbaik ku.

"_Nugu?_ _Namja_? Oh _Namja_ tadi. Sepertinya dia murid baru di sekolah kita. _Waeyo?_ Kau menyukainya ya? Hahaha…"

"Mwo? Ya, tentu saja tidak, aku hanya penasaran saja, wajah _Namja_ itu mirip dengan Yesung _Hyeong_... " Jawabku sekenanya, tapi apa benar _Namja_ yang kulihat tadi mirip Yesung _Hyeong_. Entahlah, aku pun tak terlalu yakin dengan penglihatanku tadi, mungkin saja mereka tak benar-benar mirip, mungkin saja karena baru pertama kali aku melihatnya dan saat hujan pula, membuat penghilatanku sedikit errr – aneh. Sudahlah lupakan mirip atau tidaknya mereka, yang jelas, mereka berdua adalah orang yang berbeda.

Tunggu, Tadi Ryeowook bilang apa? Suka? Apakah benar yang di katakan Ryeowook? Apa aku menyukai _Namja_ dengan senyum yang begitu indah itu? Mungkin kah ini yang di namakan dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"_Nde? Jinja? _Tapi entahlah aku tak terlalu memperhatikan _Namja_ itu..."

"Oh… err – memangnya _Namja_ itu pindahan dari mana?"

"—Hemmm... Kyu, kau benar – benar menyukai _Namja_ kelewat tinggi itu kan? Ayolah Kyu... Akui saja perasaan mu itu! Jangn malu – malu dengan ku!"

"I–itu aku— Ya! Aku hanya bertanya saja. Tak Lebih dari pada itu. Jangan berpikir macam – macam!" Jawabku sedikit berbohong mungkin, aku sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaan yang tiba – tiba muncul di hati ku ini.

"Hahahahah, _Arraseo_... Namanya Shim Changmin. _Namja_ itu pindahan dari Jepang—"

Changmin yaa? Nama yang bagus... Semoga kita bertemu lagi Changmin...

***FLASHBACK END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan _Namja_ yang di bilang Ryeowook err – kelewat tinggi itu, aku rasa, aku langsung jatuh cinta pada _Namja_ yang mempunyai nama Shim Changmin itu. Sampai sekarang, aku tetap menyimpan rasa ini walaupun Changmin tak pernah membalasnya. Hubunganku dan dia juga tak bisa di katakan teman. Aku tak pernah berkenalan secara langsung dengannya dan tak pernah saling menyapa. Ya, mungkin bisa dibilang aku adalah pengagum rahasianya. Walaupun begitu aku merasa cukup senang dapat mendanginya dan mengaguminya secara jauh.

Sore ini aku dan Ryeowook menemani Yesung _Hyeong_ ke toko kaset langganan kami. Setelah Yesung _Hyeong_ menemukan yang apa yang ia cari, kami berniat untuk pulang. Tapi ternyata di luar sedang hujan, hujan yang sangat deras. Terpaksa kami menunggu di dalam toko sampai hujan reda. Terdengar alunan lagu yang sangat ku kenal milik Jonas Brothers.

_How long will I be waiting_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you_

_In the best way that I can_

_I can't take a day without you here_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

Lagu itu adalah lagu yang sering di senandungkan Changmin. Kerinduanku padanya semakin bertambah. Hujan dan lagu itu. Butiran bening mulai menetes dari mataku. Buru – buru langsung ku hapus sebelum Ryeowook dan Yesung _Hyeong_ menyadarinya. Namun keberuntungan tidak berpihak padaku. Ryeowook menyadarinya, langsung memelukku. Aku semakin terisak. Pabbo Kyu, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini. Kau itu _Namja_ Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus kuat. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi.

"Wokkie… Aku.. Aku sangat merindukannya, benar – benar sangat merindukannya—" kataku di sela isakanku.

"Sudah hampir setahun aku tak bertemu dengannya dan aku sama sekali tak mengertahui bagaimana kabarnya" lanjutku masih terisak.

"Aku tau Kyu… Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya… _Uljimma_." kata Ryeowookk mencoba menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah Kyu.. Toh selama ini aku tak hanya tinggal diam saja. Kau telah berusaha untuk mencari keberadaanya, kan?" Yesung _Hyeong_ ikut bicara.

"Ya sudah. Mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Kajja…" Lanjutnya.

Kami bertiga langsung menuju mobil Yesung yang terparkir tak jauh dari toko kaset yang barusan kami kunjungi. Kebetulan hujan sudah reda dan kami langsung pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung ke kamar dan melakukan kegiatan rutinku tiap malam. Memandang satu – satunya fotoku bersama Changmin, _Namja_ yang paling aku cintai. Foto yang diambil saat _prom night_ di sekolah kami dulu. Foto yang diambil karena ulah Yesung _Hyeong_ dan Ryeowook yang memaksaku untuk foto dengannya.

Aku tersenyum getir memandang foto itu. Dadaku terasa sesak. Butiran hangat itu kembali menetes dari mataku. Aku menangis semalaman hingga akhirnya aku terlelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan malas. Kepalaku sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak menangis. Aku langsung bergegas ke kampus karena memang ada kuliah pagi ini.

Kampus masih sepi saat aku sampai. Lalu aku duduk di taman sambil menunggu teman – teman yang lain.

"Kyu! Pagi – pagi kenapa melalun seperti itu? Mikirin apa!" kata Ryeowookk mengagetkanku.

"Wokkie... Tumben kau sudah datang jam segini?"

"Aku ada kelas pagi Kyu… Aku duluan ya.. Jaa na(?)"

"Ne…"

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Aku mengikuti kuliah tapi tak satupun penjelasan dari dosen ku tangkap. Dua jam berlalu dan aku langsung menuju taman karena Ryeowook dan Yesung _Hyeong_ sudah menunggu seperti biasa.

"Kyu... Kami berencana akan pergi ke _Senior High School_, apa kau mau ikut?" kata Ryeowook padaku saat aku telah menyamankan diriku di banggu taman sebelah mereka.

"Waeyo? Mau apa kalian kesana?" tanyaku sedikit kaget.

"Jadi begini, tadi teman – teman sekelas ku waktu di Senior High School mengirimkan pesan padaku. Mereka mengajak kita bertemu di sana. Ya siapa tahu…" Yesung _Hyeong_ tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya. Tapi aku mengerti. Changmin. Aku berharap bertemu Changmin. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang penuh dengan harapan. Semoga saja, semoga saja aku dapat bertemu dengannya.

Sampai di Sekolah kami dulu, teman – teman Yesung _Hyeong_ sudah berkumpul. Aku lihat satu – persatu dari mereka, dan aku merasa kecewa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tak ada sosok Changmin di sana. Ryeowook memandangku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum pahit.

"Ryeowook, aku ke perpustakaan dulu deh. Aku sangat merindukan tempat itu."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

Aku berjalan manuju perpustakaan. Tempat yang sering dikunjungi Changmin saat istirahat ataupun jam kosong. Dulu aku sering melihatnya membaca buku atau hanya duduk sambil mendengarkan musuk dari _ipod_ kesayangnnya. Aku tersenyum mengingat semua itu.

Aku sudah tiba di depan perpustakaan. Tak banyak yang berubah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalamnya, ke tempat di mana Changmin biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Aku kaget. Tempat itu tidak kosong. Ya, Changmin ada di sana. Orang yang selama ini aku rindukan dan cintai ada disana. **ADA DISANA**. Aku tak percaya. Tiba – tiba Changmin menolah ke arahku.

"Eh? Kau Kyu kan? Temannya Yesung _Hyeong_?" tanyanya padaku. Ya tuhan, Changmin mengingat nama ku.

"I–iya." jawabku terbata karena kaget. Jantungku tiba – tiba berdetak sangat keras dan di bilang tak teratur.

"Kenapa kau malah disini? Bukannya berkumpul dengan teman – teman sekelas mu yang lain?" aku memeberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Oh itu, aku lebih suka di sini. Di sini sangat tenang..." Jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Senyum yang selama ini sangat aku rindukan. Senyum yang membuatku hampir gila karena lama tak melihatnya.

"Oya, aku duluan nee.. Cho Kyuhyun…" lanjutnya lagi.

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Changmin sudah pergi keluar. Aku masihh tak percaya. Tadi Changmin menyapaku? Dan tunggu. Tadi dia juga menyebut namaku dengan lengkap? Seperti mimpi rasanya. Setelah hampir setahun tak bertemu tiba – tiba dia ada di hadapanku dan bicara padaku.

Dua jam sudah aku berada di perpustakaan. Sampai akhirnya Ryeowook mengirimkan pesan kepadaku dan menyuruhku ke parkiran sekolah karena mereka akan pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulang aku masihh senyum – senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian tadi. Aku merasa sangat bahagia.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Senyam - senyum sendiri?" tanya Ryeowookk.

Aku memeluk tubuh Ryeowook erat. "Aku bertemu dengan Changmin di perpustakan tadi!" Jawabku masih dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Hahaha selamat ya Kyu... Akhirnya keinginan mu selala ini terkabul sudah!" kata Yesung _Hyeong_ sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Kyu, ternyata Changmin itu melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris. Selama ini tal ada yang tahu kabarnya, setelah kita lulus, Appanya langsung mengajak Changmin kuliah disana secara mendadak. Jadi dia sibuk mengurus keperluan dan surat – surat untuk melanjutkannya di sana." Lanjut Yesung _Hyeong_ panjang lebar.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasannya.

Malam harinya aku tak bisa tidur. Masih terbayang saat tadi siang Changmin tersenyum dan menyapaku. Kembali ku pandangi fotoku dengannya setahun yang lalu. Banyak yang berubah dari dia. Tubuhnya tinggi sama seperti dulu namun sekarang kelihatan sedikit berotor, wajahnya semakin tampan, dan penampilannya jauh lebih rapi daripada dulu. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tapi satu yang tak akan pernah berubah. Senyumannya. Senyum yang membuat orang yang melihatnya merase tenang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pertemuanku dan Changmin di perpustakaan. Sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya. Mungin dia masih sibuk dangan kuliahnya di yang berada cukup jauh dari sini.

Sekarang adalah liburan semester. Aku hanya menghabiskan liburanku di rumah atau sesekali pergi bersama Ryeowookk dan Yesung _Hyeong_. Sore ini aku baru selesai mandi. Paonsel ku berbunyi, kemudian ku lihat ada sebuah pesan masuk.

_**From : 085629xxxxx**_

_**Kyu, aku ingin bicara dengan mu. Aku tunggu sore ini di taman dekeat rumah mu.**_

_**Changmin.**_

Aku kaget mambaca pesan itu. Changmin mengajakku bertemu? Apa benar ini Changmin yang mengirim pesan singkat ini pada ku? Atau ulah jahil Ryeowook dan Yesung _Hyeong_? Tapi tak ada salahnya aku datang ke taman itu. Siapa tahu memang benar Changmin.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju ke taman. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.30 saat aku sampai. Aku tak melihat seorangpun di taman. Mungkinkah Changmin sudah pergi karena terlalu lama menungguku? Atau ini memang benar – benar ulah Ryeowook dan Yesung _Hyeong_ yang sengaja mengerjaiku?

Saat aku bingung sepert ini perlahan terdengar petikan gitar dan suara yang sangat ku kenal. Suara yang sangat lembut. Suara yang selalu aku rindukan.

_How long will I be waiting._

_To be with you again._

_Gonna tell you that I love you._

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here._

_You're tha light that makes my darkness disappear._

Changmin berjalan ke arahku dan mengajakku duduk di bangku taman. Dia menatap mataku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyu, sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku menunggu moment seperti ini. Hanya kita berdua. Sudah sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu aku mulai merasakan persaan ini dan aku sudah tak dapat memendamnya lagi. Entah apa reaksimu setelah mendengar pengakuan ku ini, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu bahkan lebih. Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu." Changmin berhenti sejenak dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kyuhyun, Ijinkan aku menjadi cahaya yang bisa membuat hari – harimu lebih terang. Ijinkan aku untuk selalu di samping mu dan selalu melindungimu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Aku tak sanggup lagi berkata – kata. Tak ku sangka Changmin yang selala in hanya dapat ku kagumi dari jarak jauh juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Aku tarsenyum lalu berkata "Aku juga mencintaimu Shim Changmin. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Gomawo Baby Kyu… Saranghae" kata Changmin sambil mengecup keningku.

**_.  
><em>**

**_.  
><em>**

_**.**  
><em>

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright._

_When you're right here by inside._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise._

_When you look me in the eyes._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Follow : fanboyHAE<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**


End file.
